Wild Is the Wind (song)
"Wild Is the Wind" is a song written by Dimitri Tiomkin and Ned Washington. The track was originally recorded by Johnny Mathis for the 1957 film Wild Is the Wind. The song was very popular and was one of five songs nominated for an Academy Award; it was sung by Johnny Mathis at the March 1958 Oscar presentations. Mathis' version of the song was also released as a single by Columbia Records, and reached No.22 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard chart]. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_Is_the_Wind_(song)# hide *1 Other versions *2 David Bowie recording **2.1 Track listing **2.2 Production credits **2.3 Live versions *3 References *4 External links Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wild_Is_the_Wind_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit The song has been recorded many times, including twice by Nina Simone on the album Nina Simone at Town Hall (1959) and also on the album Wild Is the Wind(1966). David Bowie recorded a version of it in 1976 for his album Station to Station. Bowie was an admirer of Simone’s style, and after meeting her in Los Angeles was inspired to record the song for his album. Shirley Horn recorded a version in 1961, and another (with full orchestra) in 1992 on her signature album Here's to Life. In 1963, Nancy Wilson included the song on her album Hollywood – My Way.The Dutch band Clan of Xymox released a version of the song in 1994 on their album Headclouds. Australian/English band Fatal Shorerecorded "Wild Is the Wind" in 1997 for their self-titled debut album. Britpop band Rialto recorded it on their 1998 album "Dream Another Dream." George Michaelrecorded it on his 1999 album Songs from the Last Century, and Chan Marshall (Cat Power) recorded a version on her 2000 album The Covers Record, as well as a live version for iTunes in 2006. Scottish singers Storm Gordon (as featured on her 2001 album-debut 'Radio Wonderlust Vol.1), & Billy Mackenzie, have also recorded the song. Billy MacKenzie's version appeared posthumously on the 2001 EP Wild Is the Wind and on the 2005 album Transmission Impossible. TV on the Radiosampled Nina Simone's version on the song "Say You Do" on their self-released 2002 debut OK Calculator. In 2003, Barbra Streisand recorded the song for her album''The Movie Album'' (2003), and filmed a music video. Amel Larrieux recorded the song for her 2007 album Lovely Standards. Nina Simone's version appeared on the trailer for the 2008 movie Revolutionary Road. In 2010, Bat for Lashes released a limited 7" vinyl on Record Store Day in the UK that included live version of the song on the B-side. Esperanza Spalding recorded a version of the song for her 2010 album Chamber Music Society. David Bowie recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wild_Is_the_Wind_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} |} Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wild_Is_the_Wind_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit *A. "Wild Is the Wind" (Ned Washington, Dimitri Tiomkin) – 5:58 *B. "Golden Years" (David Bowie) – 3:22 Production creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wild_Is_the_Wind_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit *'Producers': **Harry Maslin **David Bowie *'Musicians': **David Bowie: Vocals, Guitar **Carlos Alomar, Earl Slick: Guitar **George Murray: Bass **Dennis Davis: Drums **Roy Bittan: Piano Live versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wild_Is_the_Wind_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit *A live recording from the BBC Radio Theatre, London, on 27 June 2000, was released on a bonus disc accompanying the first release of Bowie at the Beeb in 2000. Category:1981 singles